The Halloween Dance
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: The Halloween Dance is coming soon! Adrien has a perfect idea for a costume, but to win the contest for scariest costume he needs help from a certain blue haired girl. ONESHOT ONLY


**_A/N- I wanted to write something for Halloween and got inspired by this fanart that took me five minutes to stop laughing at; /pin/ATE-tp28lTG4VO3iHb-QlvoB6MK5gh0rmDnuIrJwPG0UwrUtS9YgRn0/?source_app=android_** ** _. and so what if I was a day late?? i'm busy. I OWN NOTHING_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien waved to his friend, Nino and he jogged over to him.

Nino was grinning like crazy and rubbing his hands together like he was Hawkmoth and he had found a way to defeat Ladybug, and him as Chat Noir.

"Um, Nino are you okay?" Adrien asked, cautiously.

"Yep! The Halloween Dance is almost here! And there's a going to be a competion for the most scariest couple costumes! Alya and I have this in the bag!" Nino cheered, pumping his fist.

Adrien thought of the most scariest things he encountered and his father, Nathalie, Ladybug's temper, Marinette's temper, Alya's temper, Marinette's father and Hawkmoth popped into his head.

He scared of Marinette's temper because you rarely see it just like Ladybug's. Alya's temper because he was Nino's part-time therapist.

Hawkmoth because he had akumazited his closest friends.

Father and Nathalie because- well they didn't need any explaining and Marinette's father because he could crush him with his bare hands.

An idea struck him and Adrien had to keep his laughter from brusting from his mouth in fear that it would attract attention.

"Um, dude? Are you okay? You got a crazed look on your face." Nino asked.

"Question. Can friends enter the contest or or you do really have to be together, together?" Adrien asked, plotting.

"Friends, enemies, boyfriends and girlfriends really doesn' matter that much. As long it matches each other or shows a certain terror it's fine." Nino said, shrugging.

"Good." Adrien mused.

He knew what he would be wearing for the dance and had the purr-fect girl in mind to ask to help him destory the competion.

"ADRIKINS!" Screamed a voice.

"Oh no." Adrien moaned, then quickly asked, "Nino can you keep Chloé busy? I need to find Marinette."

Nino looked half appalled(who can blame him?) and half over joyed.

"Marinette is probably is in the courtyard if she is here on time for once. Go, I'll deal with the devil spwan." Nino said, nodding towards the courtyard.

Adrien saluted him and ran off. He needed to find the half chinese, blue eyed girl.

He spotted Marinette talking to Alya, showing her sketchbook to the other girl.

"What are you doing?" Plagg, his Kwami asked.

"Winning a contest." He whispered back then called to Marinette.

Marinette spun around and straightened up like a stick.

"Ye-yeah? Up what's- I mean what's up?" Marinette stuttered, making Adrien curse himself for spooking her.

Over the past year Marinette had been getting better at talking to him, but if he spooked her, the girl would go back to her shy self.

"Can we talk? In private?" Adrien asked, looking at Alya.

Marinette squeaked out her agreement and followed him to their empty classroom.

Adrien locked the door and turned to face the key to his master plan.

Marinette asked shyly, "What do you need Adrien?"

Adrien said, "I need help with my costume for the Halloween costume."

"To make them? Alter them?" Marinette asked, confused.

"Something like that. You know the costume contest for couples?" Adrien asked, exictly.

"Um, yeah. Do you want me to measure your date and create her costume?" Marinette asked, sounding defeated.

"Nope, cause she's standing right in front of me! If you'll go with me." Adrien rushed out.

"You want me to go with you to the Halloween Dance?! Yeah, sure I'd love too." Marinette said, straightening up.

"Great! I have an awesome plan to win the contest!" Adrien said, pumping his fist.

"But we're not a couple." Marinette said slowly.

"Nino told me that the couple didn't have to be dating. Can you come over to my house after school today?" Adrien asked, bouncing up and down.

"You think your father will allow it?" Marinette asked.

"He's in New York for the rest of the week so you'll be fine." Adrien told her.

Marinette's eyes flashed with rage and Adrien winced, and said, "But, Gorilla is there at the house with me!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow and popped out her hip and snapped, "Adrien Agreste, you are going to stay at my house whenever your father goes away. Understood?"

Terrifed, he responded, "Yes, ma'am."

;3

Adrien led her out of his car and into his house.

He looked to see the blue eyed girl playing with a lock of blue hair, bored.

Seeing his confused look Marinette quickly said, "I've been here before when Nino got akumazited. Alya needed help finding the bathroom."

Adrien nodded, and led her into his father's room and grabbed his father's everyday outfit.

"Adrien what are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"I need it for my part of the costume. Now where do my dad leave his spare glasses and hair gel?" Adrien told her.

"Wait Adrien what are we even dressing up as?" Marinette asked.

"Father and Nathalie. Ah found them! Come on, Nathalie has a room here and she has spare clothes. Come on!" Adrien said, grabbing Marinette's wrist and dragging her to Nathalie's room.

Adrien found some spare clothes, glasses, and red hair dye.

"Okay let me grab my own clothes and we can go!" Adrien said, cheery and dragged Marinette to his room.

;3

"Mom? Dad? I'm home with a friend!" Marinette called out.

Adrien caught sight of Marinette's bear-like father and gulped.

"Hello Mr. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien said, respectfully while Marinette tackled her father with a hug.

"Adrien, please call me Tom." The larger man chuckled.

Marinette's mother came in and gasped, "Marinette! Are you two finally dating?"

"MOM!" Marinette shrieked.

"Um, no Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I told Marinette that my father was in New York and she ordered me to stay here whenever he's gone." Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head.

Tom nodded and said, "Sounds like Marinette."

"Um, can I clean up my room? It's really messy." Marinette asked.

"Sure." Adrien agreed.

He watched her jog up the stairs, open then close the trapdoor quickly.

Adrien felt the tension shift and glanced over at Marinette's parents. Tom was glaring holes into him, while Sabine looked amused.

"Let me get one thing clear **boy**. Marinette is my little girl. So if you harm a hair on her, I will insure that you will be losing more than a couple teeth." Tom growled.

"Y-ye-yes, sir. I would never dream of doing anything to harm Marinette." Adrien stuttered, wishing Marinette would come and save him.

Taking pity on him Sabine told him, "We know you would never do that. But still a parent is going to be protective of their children."

Adrien nodded and heard Marinette call him up and he almost ran up to her room for protection against her parents.

He knocked her down as he ran up to her room and hugged her tightly.

"What did my parents tell you?" Marinette asked.

He whimpered.

;3

Adrien tried to stay still as Marinette made the adjustments to his father's suit to match his figure.

He spared a glance at Marinette, completely and utterly focused on her task.

"There! All done! Move your arms up and down." Marinette told him.

He did so, with Marinette watching him like he was about to become her dinner.

"How does it feel? It looks like it fits." She asked.

"It's feels great! Your really talented, Marinette." Adrien told her.

"Thanks. Now for the hard part. My costume. I won't be able to fix it like I did with your costume, but do you know how to measure someone?" Marinette mused, frowning.

Adrien nodded.

"Good. Now shoo and change downstairs in the bathroom." Marinette told him grabbing Nathalie's suit and pointing at her trapdoor.

"Kay. Be back soon." Adrien said, grabbing his clothes and exiting the room.

When he returned, Adrien struggled to hide his laughter at his blue haired compainion.

She glared at him threw the measuring tape at his head, beet red.

"Ju-just me-measu-measure me already!" Marinette stuttered.

Adrien dodged the measuring tape, picked it up, and walked over to his friend.

She raised her arms and Adrien measure her arms, and legs.

He started to hand her back the measuring tape, but stopped at Marinette's raised eyebrow.

"You aren't finished. You still need to measure my waist and breasts." She told him, bright red.

Adrien turned red as well, and slowly wrapped the measuring tape around her upper assests, then slipped the measuring under her leg and slid the measuring tape up to her shoulders.

"Now I'm done." Adrien said.

Marinette raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you remember to write down the measurements?"

"Argh."

"I'll take that as a no then."

;3

Adrien watched Marinette follow the measurements that he was able to get with some struggle, but managed, sewing so quickly, Adrien was scared that his clumsy friend might harm herself.

Very soon she cried out, "Done!"

Adrien looked over and grinned as Marinette displayed how she was able to alter the outfit.

"You're amazing, you know that Marinette?" Adrien asked, interuppting her.

She blushed, and quickly told him, "You're pretty talented too Adrien."

Adrien laughed and began to tell her otherwise, until she got up in his face dragged his face at eye level.

"Adrien, you are one of the kindest people I know! You're always so busy, with modeling, fencing, basketball, your Chinese lessons, and your piano lessons. I wouldn't be able to do all that at once, even if I was giving it my 100%!" Marinette told him, blue eyes glowing at him.

He scooped her into a hug, and squeezed her tight.

"Thanks Marinette."

;3

The next couple of days flew by quickly, working on their costumes, but it was so worth it on Friday, when the outfits fit them to a T, the glasses didn't strain their eyes, and when Adrien was able to style Marinette's silkly and very hard to manage hair into a low bun with the red dye.

On the evening of the dance, Adrien was able to do Marinette's hair in record time, and they both sped off to get dressed.

Marinette battled his fluffy and poofy hair with so much, hairspray and hair gel.

After a good thirty minutes Marinette came out successful and washed her hands off with a smug grin on her face.

They showed up the dance and Adrien frowned, trying to copy his father's face.

Adrien strode forward, with Marinette following confidently, and when they found Nino and Alya. They both dressed up as ghouls, and looked pretty scary.

"Mr. Agreste! Scray lady who works for Mr. Agreste!" Nino yelped, hiding behind Alya.

"Nino! It's Marinette and me!" Adrien laughed.

Nino's eyes widened and then he glared at him.

"Fine. You two win this year. But the war has just started!" Nino declared.

;3

Adrien chuckled at Marinette, who was currently pouting in his arms as he carried her, braidal style thanks to Lila tripping her and breaking one of her heels.

She held onto their trophy tightly, almost as if she was cradling it like a child.

A boom rattled across the room and light was flashing from the park.

Adrien quickly put Marinette in the bathroom and told her to stay put while he would lock all the windows and doors.

Marinette nodded, telling him to be careful.

Adrien slipped into Marinette's room and called, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

He transformed into his super hero ego and opened a window and raced to the park.

When Ladybug showed up to help him with the akuma, he noticed that 1) Her hair was in a low bun. 2) She had red dye in her hair.

He noticed the shade of red. Adrien was so shocked he gasped, "Marinette?!"

Ladybug whipped her head towards Adrien and exclaimed, "Adrien?!"


End file.
